Mending Hearts
by XxMiniTulisaXx
Summary: Rick feels as though he has lost everything he once tried so hard to keep. Lori has passed away, Carl doesn't want to speak to his father and Judith needs milk that they don't have to survive. Rick's world is crashing around him, could all of that change when he ventures further into the prison and comes across something he never expected?


Rick took a deep breath as he headed down the halls of the prison, he stopped to glance into Beth's cell a soft sigh leaving his lips as he saw Beth trying to soothe his newborn daughter. She had only arrived a few hours before, with Lori having passed away during childbirth there was no milk available for Judith. Judith's cries began to echo through the prison halls, her cries cut through him like a knife, he hated that there was nothing he could do to help her. Daryl had taken it upon himself to take a few of the other survivors with him in search of a town, hoping to be able to find some formula.

Rick shook his head lightly as he turned around and continued walking, it was all still to fresh, he had lost his wife, yes they had, had their problems...but he still lost the only woman he had ever loved, a tear threatened to cascade down his cheek but he quickly pulled himself together. He just needed to be alone for a while with his thoughts, so he began heading deeper into the prison, towards the cells they had yet to search, the cells full of walkers they had yet to dispose of.

He began to peer into several cells as he walked past a few were empty but most were occupied by still living walkers, he pulled out his gun and began to fire at a couple of the walkers, a soft smile graced his lips as walker after walker dropped to the ground, it was helping to keep his thoughts at bay.

**Meanwhile in another area of the Prison.**

Alyssa lay curled up upon her bed in her cell, it had been days since she had seen the guards who monitored her daily, she groaned softly as she heard the moans of the others coming from their cells around her. Rolling onto her other side a soft whimper escaping her lips as pain coursed its way through her body, she took a glance towards the bloodied clothes on the other side of the cell. She chocked out a sob as she moved to get to her feet, stepping over to the door she wrapped her hands around the bars and tried to see in each direction down the hall.

Alyssa's stomach growled causing her to gasp slightly, since the guard stopped monitoring her it meant she had no longer received any food or water either, it had began to take its toll on her making her appear thinner and weaker. She gripped the bars tighter as the moans continued, her voice harsh sounding as she shouted out. "Would you just shut up!" She shook her head as she slowly moved back over to her bed, slowly curling up.

Hearing a voice shouting through the prison, Rick's ears perked up. He began looking in each direction before quickly heading down the corridor he believed he had heard the voice coming from. He pulled a face at the stench that filled his nostrils, but continued walking. His eyes narrowed as he saw several walkers heading towards a cell, each one began placing their arms in through the bars as if trying to reach something.

Rick growled as he began shooting at the walkers surrounding the cell, causing most of their attention to turn to him. A few others remained while the others changed their direction and began to head towards Rick, he continued firing until each one close to him was dead, before he began walking towards the cell.

Hearing the gun fire that had began outside her cell, Alyssa rolled onto her stomach to be able to see out of the cell, her brow raising as she saw some of the people she had seen for a few days trying to reach through her cell. "What do you want?" They all looked dirty and bloodied so she dreaded to think what could have happened in the prison, maybe the prisoners took over and killed all of the guards, which would explain why she hadn't seen any.

Alyssa's eyes widened as each of the men dropped dead to the floor before she saw a single man stood, staring into her cell.


End file.
